1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an interface with an electrical supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The space occupied by electronic instruments can be reduced by taking advantage of the miniaturization of modern components. However, certain instruments such as, for example, computers have to be capable of communicating with the exterior by means of appropriate interfaces and connectors. Thus, the reduction of the number of pins of the connectors enables the space that it occupies to be reduced, but limits its possibilities. For example, in serial links between computers, there has been a change from a connector with 25 pins to a connector with 9 pins called SUB D9M. This connector has a smaller space factor but all its pins are used. Thus it is not possible to add on, for example, a supply for an external peripheral. Thus, in prior art computers, it is not possible to use the serial link to connect an external peripheral that has to be supplied with current, for example a peripheral such as a MIDI interface designed for the driving of musical instruments. Now, it turns out that certain signals emitted by the serial link may, provided that they are amplified, act as external electrical supplies inasmuch as their voltage remains constant for the stage during which the external peripheral needs to be supplied. For example, the signal called DTR or DTR (Data Terminal Ready) is amplified to supply an external MIDI interface. The MIDI interface draws 5 volts from a voltage approximately equal to 12 volts given by the interface according to the present invention.